


sitting-in-a-tree

by sapphee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Asian American Characters, Boston, Chowder's aunts are Wil and Vivian from Saving Face, F/M, Lunar New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphee/pseuds/sapphee
Summary: A Softer World prompt #33:I cannot help but notice we are sitting-in-a-tree.  So, you know, maybe we could think of something to do… verb-wise. (I want us to gerund, essentially.)[the day before lunar new year, sunday, feb 7, 2016]





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting from [tumblr](http://omgcphee.tumblr.com/post/155742710599/33-for-the-fic-thing-any-ship-i-will-literally) in hopes that this will get more attention here because ships of color are practically nonexistent (a day in the life of the writer of That One (1) [now two, i guess] Chardo Fic) in this fandom. feel free to reblog it, you'd make my day if you did :)
> 
> also look at that original tumblr post's tags for why lardo's characterized as being awkward because i made her come off as awkward for a particular reason and it isn't because of the racist 'asians are awkward' stereotype :)
> 
> [i hc chowder's aunts to be wil and vivian from saving face.](http://omgcphee.com/tagged/saving-face)
> 
> there’s just a brief reference to it, but let’s pretend that [street pianos](http://streetpianos.com/boston2016/) was happening in chinatown on that very day, just past the red gate/entrance thing to boston's chinatown (or right before it?? i have such a bad memory and absolutely no conception of spatial stuff it’s ridiculous). 
> 
> main: sapphee  
> omgcp: omgcphee

She picks up halfway through the first ring, like he knew she would. Silence reigns for about two seconds, before Chowder can’t take it anymore. He sighs and says, “Lardo?”

Silence. He can imagine her giving her best raised eyebrow to the wall, which would be way more impressive if he hadn’t caught her practicing it in the bathroom mirror at least thrice. This month.

“You were right,” He says.

“I knew it!” Lardo crows. “I _told_ you there was no way you were going to make it into Boston early enough to get to Chinatown, and I _told_ you all the restaurants would be full, and I _told_ you it’d be a three-hour wait for a table anywhere. _At least._ ”

“There’s a twenty-minute wait at the bakeries, too,” Chowder groans. “For everyone who wanted to get a snack while they wait. Should’ve just waited until tomorrow, honestly. Even if tomorrow’s Monday.”

“You’d still get the same long wait, and it’d be even worse because you have early morning practice the day after.”

“I know. Well, I was just calling to say that maybe we could do the piano thing now, and my aunts and I will get food after?”

“Chris. Dude. You’re kidding, right? As if I’d let you and the best aunts in the world go hungry on Lunar New Year–”

“The day before, actually.”

“Whatever. What I’m saying is, you going to finally take me up on my offer, Chow?”

“But we talked about this. Wouldn’t it be awkward? You’re with your family?”

“But you’re also my family?” There’s a really long moment of silence, where Chowder’s face is aflame, and Lardo is probably trying to dig herself a grave out of her house’s hardwood floor. He can practically feel the shovel scraping the floor. “Um. I just mean. We share a bathroom–and we’re–best friends–and dating–and–you can jump in– _literally any time now, Chow_.”

“But Aunt Wil and Aunt Vivian just came out of the bakery? So we have some bread? We could possibly be fine? Also, _the bathroom_? _That’s_ the first thing you thought of?”

“Just get over here.”

—

“Your sister really likes Aunt Vivian. She’s so cute,” Chowder says, as he heaves himself up on the branch, where Lardo is waiting.

“Vivian’s an Asian American ballerina, Kari’s an Asian American ballerina, what’s not to like?” They both look through the window, watching Lardo’s fifteen-year old sister copy everything Aunt Vivian is doing. “Sorry about the ‘Vivian is just a friend of the family’ thing.”

Chowder shrugs. “They’re used to it. If they just say the truth, nobody believes them, and if they don’t, well, they don’t. Honestly, thanks so much for this, Lardo.”

Lardo’s face is red. She looks away. “It’s the least I could do, you know? Lunar New Year’s no day to be hungry and out in the cold like that. Even if this wasn’t at all what you or your aunts were expecting.”

“It’s better,” Chowder says. “For one, your backyard has a tree. You know what Aunt Wil and Aunt Vivian have in their backyard? Nothing. Because they live in an apartment.”

“You’re the one who insists on staying at their place every time you fly to the East Coast early before the term starts.”

“I can’t abuse your family’s hospitality! And what would your parents think?”

“I mean, they already know–” Even in the moonlight, Chowder can tell that her blush isn’t completely due to the cold. “Never mind.”

“Know what?” He takes her hands between his, rubbing them warm.

“You know.”

“Don’t think I do, really.” But he looks away, too. A big lump sits in his throat.

She sighs. “You’re in a tree, I’m in the _same_ tree, nobody’s come looking for us, Mom put you next to me at the dinner table because she didn’t want to separate us–”

She finally looks at him, head-on.

“–and I’m still graduating in a few months. I’m sorry.”

“And I still don’t care. Forget that for right now. You’re in a tree, I’m in the same tree–what does your family know about us?” He doesn’t even notice that he’s leaned in closer, until Lardo’s cold breath touches his nose.

“That I–” She’s whispering, and every breath she exhales touches his lips, his philtrum. “I love you. Dude.”

“Love you too, but you have _got_ to stop saying ‘dude’ right before we make out,” Chowder complains, pressing a light kiss to her mouth.

She cups his face and kisses him again, crawling closer. She huffs out a shaky laugh when he rests his head on her shoulder, linking their fingers together. Kisses and kisses and kisses him again, until Kari comes out singing that song about kissing and a tree and they go inside for more food.

**Author's Note:**

> it really is a very long wait if you're looking to have a lunar new year celebration dinner in boston. i would know; i've made the mistake of not planning ahead to get there early at least twice rip


End file.
